Happy Birthday!
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: It was a special someone's birthday and Tony knew exactly what to do! Dedicated to xXSimplySunshineXx, who's birthday was on March 6!


Happy Birthday!

**This is a one shot for my dear friend xXSimplySunshineXx! Her birthday was just the other day and I forgot about writing her something that I promised I would do! So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IMAA.**

"Okay! COME ON!" He pulled on Rhodey's and Happy's arm and dragged them up the stairs to the roof.

"OW! Tony let go of my arm DUDE!" Happy cried, rubbing his arm. "And what is this about? I have basketball practice in 20 minutes!"

"And it won't take long!" Tony said turning around. His eyes glittered in excitement, and his lips were in a playful smile. "Guess what's tomorrow?" The other two boys looked at each other, shrugged, and looked back at Tony.

"What's tomorrow?" Rhodey asked crossing his arms. Tony grinned.

"It's Pepper's birthday. I invited everyone, except for a couple of jerks, in the school. It's a surprise party. I wanted it to be a super awesome party! She's going to be 16 and I need you guys to help me." Rhodey and Happy were grinning as well, their faces in absolute excitement. Happy was bouncing on his heels.

"No way! NO WAY! Alright… Where is it going to be?"

"It's going to be at Stark International. I asked my dad and he agreed to let me use one of the meeting halls. It's on the 10th floor of the building. I'll be there early before the actual party time. I'll help people get to the room, but I need you two to help with something." The two nodded, their heads looking as if it was to pop of their neck.

"Tell us anything and we'll do it." Rhodey said patting Happy's unreachable shoulder. Tony nodded and smirked.

"Happy and Rhodey… you guys are going to go find Pepper a dress. It's a formal party and well… she should look great. I told her the reason why for a fancy dress. It's because I have a get together at the tower and I needed a "date." And that's what I told her, and I expect you two to agree with it and not give out the secret. Oh and tell her to show up and 7:30. Gotta go!" Tony turned running off the roof, before stopping quickly. He ran back towards them. "Here's some money!"

"Some?" Happy said spreading the money out in his hands like they were cards. "There is about 300 in dollars here!" But Tony was gone. Rhodey looked up at Happy.

"Well we better get started."

"Yup… and I'm gonna skip practice today!"

…

"Thanks guys! Man, it is so hard to find dressed now a days! There isn't anything I like here… Nope. Nope! Oh! No…" Pepper said looking through so many cloths that, men would have to have a trashcan near them. The boys already had a total of 10 bags in each of their arms. She had bought so much stuff that they thought they were useless.

"How about this Pepper?" Rhodey said pulling out a red shimmering dress. He had enough experience going out with his mom every time she wanted a dress for a formal meeting.

"Um… HELLO! Earth to Rhodey! This is Tony we are talking about… I need to impress him… Red is so not my color." Pepper flipped her hair and walked away. Suddenly her eyes perked up instantly. "THIS IS THE ONE!"

(THE NEXT DAY)

It was already 5:00 in the afternoon and Tony had so many butterflies in his stomach. He was dressed in his suit that he only wore on special occasions. The guest would arrive in about an hour, but he still needed to work on the room.

The part room was dangerously huge. It looked more like a basketball court rather than a meeting room. He had the room decorated the way he wanted. The top of the room had streamers in pink, black and purple. The lights at the top of the room had a cover on them that illuminated the floor with the same colors as the streamers. The center light had the number 16, so if you looked at the ground the number 16 was largely shown. He would have Pepper stand there.

In one of the corners, there was a long table where gifts would be placed. On the exact opposite side of the room, there was another long table with all the food and drinks. It was going to be a perfect night. There was a click and Tony turned around.

"Wow… This place looks great!" Howard said turning around. "She'll be definitely surprised.

"Thanks dad! And you're here because…?" Howard smiled sheepishly.

"Right! There are some people downstairs talking about the party. Just thought that you would like to go meet them!" Tony's eyes widened. He glanced down at his watch. How long was he daydreaming? It was 6:10!

"Thanks dad!" He ran down to the elevator. It was finally time!

…

"Hey guys!" Tony said greeting his guests! "Okay so take the elevator to the 10th floor and it's the 4th door on the right!" The guests nodded and chatted as they walked down to the elevator.

He finally saw Rhodey and Happy. Running up to them he frantically looked around. "Well? Did you do it?"

"Heck yeah… and dude, please don't tell us to go dress shopping anymore. That was the worst thing I have ever done… um… we ever did." Rhodey said. "So where's the room?" Tony explained quickly. Happy and Rhodey nodded. They quickly fixed their suits and ran off towards the busy elevator.

Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. Turning around Tony gasped. "Whitney?"

Whitney had an elegant green strapless dress that stopped just above her knees. It was a simple dress and it had small traces of glitter.

"Hey Tony… I just had to come… I feel that Pepper had nothing to do with anything. It's a way of saying sorry I guess…" She wouldn't look at Tony. Tony, on the other hand, was shocked. He hadn't invited Whitney at all, perhaps she over heard them talking. He embraced Whitney and gently whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Whitney." Pulling away he pointed towards the elevator. "See you soon…" Smiling, Whitney walked away, holding her gift gently in her small pale hands.

About couple more hours he saw a black car pull up to the building. Tony's stomach turned with excitement. He walked out the building and saw Pepper get out of the car. His breath was caught in his throat.

Pepper's hair was curled and bounced around her shoulders. There were traces of glitter in her hair. Her dress was a midnight violet, or blue, dress that was ruffled waist down. Her top half was a volleyball layered white strapless dress. Her dress ended just above her knee as well, and her dark blue heels ended the look. But her face was the best part.

Pepper's freckles stood out against her dark eye makeup that brought out her exotic brown eyes. She had lip-gloss and a shimmer of glitter on her neck and arms. She looked outstanding. Pepper looked down at herself, blushing ever so slightly.

"Too much?" Tony quickly snapped out of it.

"No… You look amazing." He held his arm out and led Pepper inside.

They walked into the elevator and Tony pushed the 10 buttons. He was getting really nervous now. He couldn't wait at all. It was nerve racking as he watched the floors click by one by one. Luckily no one joined them in the elevator, so it was quickly to get to the 10th floor.

Tony quickly texted Rhodey telling him that they were outside the elevator and walking towards the room.

When they reached the party room, Tony hesitated.

"Is this the room Tony?" He nodded. Pepper smiled and pulled on the handle. They walked in and suddenly the whole room erupted in cheers.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEPPER!" She was shocked. Her knees turned to jelly and her hand covered her mouth. She fought back tears and she dropped to the floor. Tony suddenly came to her side in concern.

"Pepper are you okay?" she nodded. She looked at him.

"Is this… for me?" Tony nodded as he pulled her up to her feet. She grinned so wide and pulled him close to her. She placed her lips on his and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"THANK YOU! THAK YOU SO MUCH!" Tony smiled too… he was shocked, yes, but hey he wouldn't complain. Wrapping an arm around her waist he turned to the cheering crowd of guests.

"LET THE PARTY BEGIN!"

**Sorry for taking so long to write your story xXSimplySunshineXx! But Happy BIRTHDAY!**


End file.
